


Here and There

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oikawa's gone.Iwaizumi remains.





	Here and There

_“The ones who die are always the gentle, sweet, and beautiful people.”_

Dazai Osamu, **The Setting Sun.**

* * *

 Setting the novel back down onto his lap, Iwaizumi stretched out his arms and deeply inhaled the crisp morning air.

 

He could nearly imagine Oikawa’s complaints about how early it was and how he should be more considerate to people who required beauty sleep.

 

Almost but not quite.

 

High pitched chirping pulled him deeper into his memories. 

 

_‘Iwa-chan! Do you know the name of those birds? Don’t they kinda remind you of chibi-chan and Tobio.’_

 

_The creatures in question circled around the top of the tree while one continuously chirped at the other._

 

_‘Stupid Oikawa, they don’t act like that duo at all. Get your mind out of the clouds.’_

 

Laughter that resembled the sound of vibrant bells echoed in his ears. Hajime closed his eyes and blocked off all other thoughts from invading his mind.

 

Despite his best efforts, chocolate eyes and wavy brown hair haunted his mind. He should have known better than to try to keep Oikawa Tooru out.

 

Nothing alive stood a chance.

 

Those smiles that always seemed too forced. One that lit up his eyes on rare occasion when it was genuine. Focus that burned in deep brown eyes. Slender fingers that set the ball so perfectly in tune with everyone on the team.

 

And a voice that called the nickname he had begrudgingly grown to accept and even become fond of.

 

_Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan._

 

It drowned him all at once.

 

“Tooru… The ones who die early are supposed to be gentle, sweet, and beautiful.”

 

Several tears slipped past his eyes and sparkled in the morning sun’s light before falling onto the resting novel.

 

A quiet laugh broke through the silent tears.

 

“None of those words suit you.”

 

_So Tooru, oh Tooru._

 

_You shouldn’t have died so soon._


End file.
